My Rival, My Bestfriend
by Jess Kuchiki
Summary: Ikatan persahabatan itu sama seperti musim. Ada saatnya ikatan itu berubah menjadi buruk atau menjadi baik. Yang pasti setelah musim salju, pasti ada musim semi. Untuk Hari Persahabatan Author dan fic Akhir Tahun. Final chap, mind to RnR?
1. Our Feelings

**DISCLAIMER : BLEACH © Tite Kubo**

**WARNING :** OOC? Mungkin agak gaje dan jadul. Oh, anggaplah Seireitei sebagai kota yang besar di Indonesia. Kaget melihat pairnya? Kalian bilang yaoi? _No way_, _man_... Ini murni persahabatan antar lelaki! *ceileh*

**NOTE : **"berbicara", _'berpikir'_

Judul fic-nya terasa abal ga? Biasalah, saya stuck di judul.. =_=;

Oke! Kita buka fic ini dengan beberapa baris syair lebay buatan saya! -PeDe-

Yosh! Enjoy!!

* * *

**My Rival, My Bestfriend**

.

Satu tahun, empat musim  
Berbeda-beda tapi satu waktu  
Satu bunga, satu lebah  
Berbeda-beda namun saling bergantungan

Ikatan yang menghubungkan kita  
Hingga bisa bersama sampai saat ini  
Merasakan kebersamaan dan keceriaan  
Ikatan yang disebut persahabatan

.

Untuk Hari Persahabatan Author FFN  
yang dijatuhkan (?) pada tanggal 31 Desember.

.

**Chapter 1**  
**[ Our Feelings ]**

***

Kini sudah memasuki minggu terakhir bulan Desember, salju masih tetap turun dengan dinginnya, dan tak lama lagi tahun baru pun tiba. Semua orang di setiap kota bersiap-siap membangun acara kembang api Tahun Baru yang hanya diadakan setahun sekali di kota Seireitei.

"Cepat sekali... Nggak terasa sudah tanggal 24 Desember," kata lelaki berambut merah panjang sambil melihat kalender yang sedang dia pegang. Dengan gontai dia berjalan menuju ke hadapan cermin untuk membereskan rambut merahnya yang masih tergerai. (waw!!)

Dia kembali menatap kalender itu, termenung sesaat, "Mungkin lebih baik aku membelinya sekarang."

Setelah mengikat rambut merahnya itu, dia meraih dan memakai jaket tebal yang dimilikinya, bersama sarung tangan usang miliknya, lalu keluar dari rumahnya yang tidak terlalu besar.

"Hoi, Abarai-kun!" panggil lelaki pirang dari belakang.

Orang yang bernama Abarai Renji itu menoleh padanya, "Hee, Kira! Ada apa?"

"Malam tahun baru nanti sibuk nggak?" tanyanya langsung.

"Ada apa emangnya?"

"Hehehe, lihat ini!!" Kira menunjukkan sebuah kertas bertuliskan _"Fireworks Ticket" _ke hadapan Renji.

"Tiket? Nggak mungkin! I-Itu tiket untuk menonton pertunjukan kembang api di atas gedung Seireitei 'kan?! Bukannya katanya semalam sudah habis terjual karena jumlahnya terbatas? Kenapa bisa ada di tanganmu?!" tanya Renji secara bertubi-tubi pada lelaki di depannya.

Kira sambil _sweatdrop,_ "Tenanglah, Abarai-kun. Jangan panik seperti itu."

Wajar saja kalau Renji kaget, pertunjukan kembang api di atas gedung Seireitei adalah salah satu pertunjukan yang sangat dinantikan oleh ribuan orang di kota ini. Bagaimana tidak? Di mana lagi bisa melihat kembang api pada jarak yang bisa membuat kita terkagum-kagum ketika melihatnya? Hanya satu tempat di kota ini, yaitu di atas gedung Seireitei. Maka dari itu, karena luas tempatnya terbatas, jumlah tiketnya dibatasi sebanyak lima puluh tiket. Satu tiket berlaku untuk dua orang.

"Tiket ini aku dapat setelah menang adu kepintaran dengan Iba-san," jelas Kira.

Renji terbengong sesaat, "Kalau adu kepintaran dengan Iba-san, sudah pasti kau yang menang, Kira."

"Jadi.. Apa maksudmu menunjukkan tiket itu padaku? Apa kau mau mengajakku?" tanyanya dengan penuh harap.

"Benar sekali, aku datang ke sini karena aku ingin mengajak Abarai-kun menonton acara kembang api itu," ajaknya dengan girang.

"Okelah! Aku akan terima ajakanmu, Kira!" balas Renji dengan cepat.

"Baguslah! Abarai-kun mau ikut denganku!"

"Umm... Ngomong-ngomong aku ada urusan, nanti kita lanjut pembicaraannya," kata Renji.

Kira mengangguk, "Baiklah, aku datang hanya ingin menyampaikan hal tadi pada Abarai-kun."

"Kalau begitu, aku tinggal ya! Jaa!" Renji langsung berlari menjauh dari lelaki pirang itu. Dan Kira hanya memandangnya hingga bayangan Renji hilang dari pandangan matanya.

***

**Kazeshini Shop**

Salah satu toko hadiah yang berada di kota Seireitei. Hari-hari menuju tahun baru, toko ini menjadi cukup ramai pengunjung. Tampak Renji memasuki toko itu, berjalan mengelilingi isi toko sambil memperhatikan barang-barang yang tersusun rapi di setiap tempatnya.

_'Hadiah yang bagus untuknya apa ya...?'_ gumam Renji berpikir sambil menatapi satu per satu barang-barang yang tersusun di hadapannya.

"Abarai-kun?" sapa seorang wanita berkacamata yang menjaga toko ini.

"Ah, Nanao-san!" balas Renji kaget.

"Kelihatannya kau sedang bingung. Apa kau mau membeli sesuatu untuk hadiah tahun baru?" tanya wanita itu ramah.

Renji menggaruk kepalanya, "B-Begitulah... Tapi aku bingung hadiah apa yang cocok dengannya."

"Perempuan atau laki-laki?"

"Laki-laki, aku nggak punya perempuan," jawab Renji polos.

"Apa?! Kau masih normal 'kan?!" tanya Nanao dengan tatapan curiga.

"K-Kenapa bertanya seperti itu??" kata Renji kaget.

Nanao memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya, "Wajar saja kalau aku curiga kalau kau membeli sesuatu untuk laki-laki 'kan?"

Renji _sweatdrop_, "Nanao-san, sungguh... Aku bukan orang yang seperti di bayanganmu itu, aku hanya ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk Kira. Kenapa malah berpikir seperti itu..."

"Kira-kun?"

"Iya, apa ada yang salah?"

Wanita itu tertawa geli, "Tidak, hanya saja... Kalian benaran akrab dan mirip," ucapnya kagum.

"Akrab sih iya... Tapi kami tak ada mirip-miripnya, Nanao-san. Memangnya apa membuatmu berpikiran seperti itu?

"Nanti kau juga tahu, Abarai-kun," balas Nanao tersenyum. Renji hanya bingung.

"Aku usulkan agar kau memberikannya jaket musim dingin saja," lanjut Nanao.

"Jaket ya? Benar juga, jaket yang selalu dia pakai selama ini sama semua, Baiklah, aku tak akan ragu mengikuti pendapatmu, Nanao-san."

Lelaki berambut merah itu tanpa ragu langsung mengambil jaket biru yang di hadapannya dan menyerahkannya pada orang yang berada di _counter_. Si pemilik toko hadiah ini.

"Apa hanya ini saja yang ingin kau beli, Abarai?" tanya si pemilik toko yang memiliki rambut jabrik sambil menekan alat penghitung yang di atas mejanya. "Semuanya 55.696 rupiah."

Renji mengangguk dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas uang, "Ano... Hisagi-senpai, bisakah aku titip barang ini di tokomu? Aku akan mengambilnya di akhir bulan nanti," bisik Renji pelan.

"Titip? Boleh saja, tapi bayar biaya penitipannya," jawab Hisagi cuek.

"HAH?! Kau tega sekali dengan adik kelasmu, Senpai!" keluh Renji. "Aku tak menyangka senpai yang kubanggakan selama ini adalah seorang yang mata duitan dan pelit!!"

"Apa kau bilang?! Aku ini orang yang baik hati! Sudah, sudah! Aku cuma bercanda tadi!" rewel Hisagi karena merasa dihina. "Kau boleh titip, asalkan jangan sampai lupa diambil!"

Renji tersenyum bangga, "Tenanglah, aku akan mengingatnya, Hisagi-senpai."

"Justru itu yang aku khawatirkan darimu. Ingatanmu itu 'kan rendah," ledek Hisagi.

"Itu masa lalu! Sekarang daya ingatku lebih bagus!" Lelaki berambut merah itu mulai geram pada senpainya itu. Dan ada beberapa pelanggan memperhatikan mereka berdebat.

Lelaki berambut jabrik itu tertawa lebar, "Huahaha! Sudahlah! Maaf sudah meledekmu, jangan marah lagi, nanti semua pelangganku lari gara-gara kau teriak di sini."

Renji tersadar kalau ada beberapa pelanggan di toko itu memperhatikan dia daritadi, "Eh... M-Maaf, Hisagi-senpai. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu," pamitnya terburu-buru.

"Hm," balas Hisagi singkat sembari melihat Renji melangkah menuju pintu masuk tokonya. Renji pun akhirnya keluar dari toko milik kakak kelasnya itu. Sementara Hisagi menyimpan barang titipan itu pada tempatnya.

"Apa Abarai-kun sudah pergi?" tanya Nanao yang berjalan menuju _counter_. Hisagi segera menoleh pada wanita yang berbicara padanya.

"Mereka berdua itu aneh," ujar Hisagi sambil menggaruk rambut jabriknya. "Bisa-bisanya mereka melakukan hal yang sama. Kemarin, Kira juga menitipkan sesuatu padaku, sekarang Renji juga melakukan hal yang sama," katanya dengan bingung.

Wanita yang di hadapannya tertawa geli, "Hihihi, mereka tidak aneh. Justru itulah yang mirip dari mereka berdua."

***

Lelaki berambut merah itu melangkah pelan dari toko tadi, menelurusi jalan yang terlapisi putihnya salju. Sampai akhirnya ada seorang gadis pendek yang tak sengaja menabraknya.

"Kyaaa!!" Gadis itu terjatuh, diikuti oleh barang-barang bawaannya yang terbilang cukup banyak.

"Ah! Maaf!" ucap Renji sembari membantu gadis itu berdiri. "Maaf, aku tak sengaja menabrakmu."

Renji memungut barang-barang milik gadis yang dia tabrak tadi. Untuk sesaat dia sedikit mencuri pandang wajah manis dari gadis itu, dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam hatinya. _'Perasaan apa ini? Rasanya...'_

"Tidak, akulah yang tak melihat jalan, m-maaf," ujar gadis itu.

Renji membuyarkan lamunannya dan menyerahkan barang yang dia pungut pada pemiliknya. Dia masih tetap memandang mata _hazel_ yang dimiliki oleh gadis itu.

"A-Apa kau butuh bantuan?" tawar Renji yang khawatir melihat banyaknya barang yang dibawa gadis itu.

"Tidak usah.. Te.. Terima kasih banyak." Dengan terburu-buru, gadis itu melangkah melewati Renji.

"Eh! Tunggu sebentar, nona!" panggil Renji yang ingin membantu gadis itu.

Gadis itu menoleh pada Renji, dan karena itu, dia kembali menabrak seseorang yang di hadapannya. Terjatuh bersama barang bawaannya untuk kedua kali.

"Maafkan aku, nona," ucap lelaki berambut pirang. Dia pun langsung membantu gadis itu berdiri dari jatuhnya. Sementara gadis itu hanya mengaduh.

"Kira!" sapa Renji yang langsung kenal dengan orang yang ditabrak gadis itu.

Kira menoleh pada orang yang memanggilnya, "Abarai-kun?"

"Benar-benar kebetulan..." ujarnya sambil mendekati Kira.

"Aduduh, kenapa harus terjatuh lagi... Ah! M-Maafkan aku!" ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya pada lelaki pirang yang dihadapannya.

Kira dan Renji otomatis memunguti semua barang bawaan sang gadis yang terjatuh tadi.

"Sepertinya barang bawaanmu banyak sekali," ujar Kira yang sedang memegang sebagian barang gadis itu.

Renji pun memengang sisa barang yang masih ada. "Hei, nona, sepertinya kau butuh bantuan kami. Biar kami bantu," tawar Renji sekali lagi.

"Tidak perlu, aku masih bisa membawanya sendiri," tolaknya halus.

"Kau ketakutan dengan orang asing seperti kami?" tanya Renji.

"B-Bukan begitu, aku hanya tidak mau merepotkan kalian berdua," balas gadis itu. "Kita bahkan tidak saling kenal!"

"Hah? Maksudmu kau tidak mau dibantu oleh orang tidak kau kenal?" Renji masih bertanya-tanya.

"Err.. Emm..." Gadis itu jadi terdiam dan salah tingkah.

Kira tertawa geli melihat kepolosan gadis di depannya, "Kalau kita saling kenal, kau tidak akan ragu lagi 'kan? Aku Izuru Kira, salam kenal. Dan dia temanku, Abarai Renji."

Renji hanya terus-terusan memandangi gadis polos yang di hadapannya.

"H-Hinamori Momo, salam kenal juga..."

"Nah, karena kita sudah kenal, bolehkah kami membantumu membawa barang-barang ini, Hinamori-kun?" tawar Kira dengan halus.

Akhirnya sebuah anggukan kecil pertanda "iya" muncul sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Kira tadi.

"Ikuti aku..." ajak Hinamori dengan nada sedikit ragu.

Kedua lelaki yang membawa barang-barangnya langsung mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

Matahari pun mulai terbenam dan memunculkan cahayanya yang kemerah-merahan. Ketiga orang itu telah sampai di depan sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar, rumah milik gadis yang mereka ikuti.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku, Kira-kun, Abarai-kun," ucap Hinamori.

"Tidak masalah, Hinamori," balas Renji sembari meletakkan barang yang dipegangnya di depan pintu rumah gadis itu. Kira pun meletakkan barang-barang itu di tempat yang sama.

"Apa kalian mau... Mampir masuk dulu?" tawar Hinamori.

Kira langsung mengibaskan tangannya, dia menolak, "Ehh, tidak perlu repot begitu. Lagian sudah mau malam. Benarkan, Abarai-kun?"

"Arr... Err... Iya, tidak perlu, Hinamori." Renji hanya mengikuti kemauan Kira.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami permisi dulu, Hinamori-kun," pamit Kira dengan sopan.

"Sampai jumpa besok... H-Hinamori," pamit Renji dengan terburu-buru.

Hinamori mengangguk pelan, kedua lelaki itu melangkah keluar dari pekarangan rumah gadis itu.

.

Di sepanjang jalan, lelaki berambut merah itu terlihat melamun. Kira yang merasa ada yang berubah dari temannya itu pun mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

"Abarai-kun, kau kenapa?" tanya Kira.

"Eh! Iya! T-Tidak kenapa-napa!" balas Renji kaget. Kira hanya terbengong melihat temannya itu.

Mereka berdua tetap menyamakan langkah mereka di atas tumpukan salju dan di bawah langit yang sudah mulai gelap.

"Hinamori-kun itu... Manis ya?" ujar Kira memecah keheningan.

Renji tersentak kaget, "I-Iya, dia memang manis... Kira, jangan-jangan... Kau juga suka dengan Hinamori?" tanyanya dengan ragu.

"Juga? Itu artinya Abarai-kun menyukai Hinamori-kun?" balas Kira yang akhirnya mengetahui rahasia baru dari temannya itu.

"B-Bukan begitu!! Itu h-hanya...!"

"Jujur saja, Abarai-kun. Pantas saja daritadi Abarai-kun melamun terus, ternyata begitu rupanya..." ujar Kira sambil tertawa.

Wajah Renji sudah merah seperti warna rambut nanasnya. Dia menjadi salah tingkah karena rahasia kecilnya sudah diketahui oleh lelaki yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Saat bertemu Hinamori, rasanya sama seperti... Saat aku bertemu Rukia, kau tahu 'kan?" kata Renji setelah dia terdiam beberapa menit. "Kira, sepertinya aku menyukai... Hinamori."

Entah kenapa saat Renji mengatakan hal itu, hati Kira sedikit tertusuk dan tak percaya.

_'Apa aku punya perasaan yang sama seperti Abarai-kun? Kami menyukai gadis yang sama,'_ gumam Kira dalam hati di saat itu juga.

**[TBC]**  
**To Be Continued**

* * *

A/N:  
Huaaaaaa!! Tadi maksudnya mau publish one-shot, tapi karena wordsnya lewat dari perkiraan, saya bikin multi-chap aje. Ntar yang online di hape, pulsanya kesedot gara-gara words-nya lewat dari 5,000...  
Yosh! Ganbatte buat author-author yang masih ngetik fic nya~ XD

Would you mind to **review**, plz?


	2. The Rival and The Pain

**DISCLAIMER : BLEACH © Tite Kubo**

**WARNING :** Bacalah dari chapter pertama~

**NOTE : **"berbicara", _'berpikir'_

Hokeh, buat semua yang sudah repiew kemarin, baik yang log in maupun nggak log in... Makasih banyak sudah mau RnR fic saya ini.. -nunduk2-

Oke! Masih tetap diawali oleh beberapa baris syair lebay buatan saya! -tertawa garing-

Yosh! Enjoy!!

* * *

**My Rival, My Bestfriend**

.

Dan ketika tatapan kita saling berhadapan  
Memberi ungkapan yang tidak ingin diucapkan  
Suatu prasangka yang tersimpan dalam hati masing-masing  
Di saat itulah, awal keretakkan ikatan itu  
Ikatan yang disebut persahabatan

.

Untuk Hari Persahabatan Author FFN  
(31 Desember)

.

**Chapter 2**

**[ The Rival and The Pain ]**

***

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang, tapi matahari masih menyembunyikan kehangatannya. Berawan. Lelaki berambut pirang itu membuka perlahan kedua matanya yang masih mengantuk. Padahal biasanya dia selalu bangun pagi dan keluar rumah untuk menghirup udara segar. Sudah hampir empat hari dia bangun kesiangan seperti ini. Ada sesuatu yang sedang dia pikirkan berkali-kali di dalam kepalanya.

**-Flashback-**

"Saat bertemu Hinamori, rasanya sama seperti... Saat aku bertemu Rukia, kau tahu 'kan?" kata Renji setelah dia terdiam beberapa menit. "Kira, sepertinya aku menyukai... Hinamori."

"Aku tahu itu, aku masih ingat saat kau mengejar-ngejar Kuchiki-san. Tapi pada akhirnya, dia malah memilih yang lain," balas Kira santai.

Renji mendengus, "Itu masa lalu, sekarang gadis bernama Hinamori itu yang akan menjadi pengisi hatiku," katanya dengan pede.

"Abarai-kun," panggil Kira yang masih menyamakan langkahnya dengan lelaki di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kukatakan... Kalau aku juga menyukai Hinamori-kun?" tanya Kira dengan nada serius.

Lelaki berambut merah itu tersentak kaget, "Apa yang kau katakan barusan?"

"Kau mendengarnya, jangan membuat aku mengulang pertanyaan itu, Abarai-kun," balas lelaki pirang itu.

Renji tersenyum sinis, berhenti melangkah dan menatap lelaki yang di hadapannya dengan tatapan menantang, "Kalau memang benar begitu, mulai detik ini... Kita adalah _rival_."

"_Rival?_"

"Kita harus berlomba siapa yang duluan mendapatkan hati gadis yang kita suka itu. Siapa yang cepat, dia yang menang," tantang Renji sembari membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Kira. "...Tak akan ada yang menghentikanku. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya."

Tanpa menghiraukan lelaki pirang yang di belakangnya, dia meneruskan langkahnya yang tertunda oleh pengakuan temannya tadi. Meninggalkannya jauh beberapa langkah.

"_Rival_... Yang artinya musuh, atau sahabat?" tanya Kira pelan.

Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan kecilnya. Hanya suara hening yang menemaninya sekarang.

Lelaki berambut pirang itu menghela nafasnya, dan melangkah sendirian, "Dasar keras kepala."

**-End of Flashback-**

"Semenjak saat itu, Abarai-kun mulai aneh..." ucapnya dengan pelan dia atas kasur hangatnya. "Dia jarang menyempatkan waktu bersamaku. Apa ada yang salah dariku?"

Kira termenung sejenak dan menghela nafasnya cukup panjang, "Lebih baik aku coba menemuinya saja."

.

Seorang lelaki berambut merah terlihat keluar dari rumahnya, dia membawa sebuah kantong kecil. Hadiah? Mungkin saja, untuk seorang gadis yang dia kenal. Di saat itu juga, dia dihampiri oleh seseorang yang sudah lama dia kenal.

"Siang, Abarai-kun," sapa lelaki berambut pirang yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Yo, Kira," balas lelaki berambut merah dengan datar. Yah, berbeda dari sapaan yang biasa dia lakukan.

Kira melihat barang yang dibawa oleh Renji, dia pun mencoba mengatakan maksud kedatangannya, "Sudah lama kita tidak--"

"Maaf, Kira," potong Renji langsung. "Kau tahu 'kan? Aku ingin pergi menemui Hinamori sekarang, lain kali saja kita bicara."

"Begitu ya..."

Lelaki berambut merah itu memalingkan wajahnya dan pergi meninggalkan Kira sendirian di belakang.

Di saat itu juga ada, butiran salju turun dari langit putih. Udara dinginnya juga terasa, bahkan jaket yang dipakai oleh Kira tidak mempan menghangatkan dia sepenuhnya. Kira melebarkan telapak tangannya, membiarkan beberapa butiran salju putih mendarat di telapak tangannya.

"Salju..." ucapnya sambil menatap butiran salju yang meleleh di atas tangan hangatnya. Dia tersenyum kecil, "Ternyata hanya langit yang tahu betul perasaanku sekarang."

.

**TING TONG**

Bel rumah Hinamori berbunyi cukup keras. Dengan segera gadis yang sedang membereskan kamarnya itu menuju pintu masuk rumahnya. Membuka pintu dan... Dia tidak kaget lagi saat dia melihat sosok yang dia kenal itu.

"Abarai-kun? Lagi-lagi kau mengunjungiku..."

"Apa kau merasa terganggu? Maafkan aku," balasnya.

Hinamori menggelengkan kepalanya. "B-Bukan seperti itu maksudku, Abarai-kun."

Tiba-tiba Renji menyodorkan sebuah boneka monyet kecil, "Ini! Terimalah, ini untukmu!"

"Ehh? Lagi-lagi untukku??" tanya gadis itu kaget. "Tapi kau sudah..."

"Sudah! Terima saja, ini tanda perkenalan kita!" balas Renji tanpa menghiraukan jawaban Hinamori.

"Ini yang ke sepuluh kalinya kau memberikan aku sesuatu, Abarai-kun. Aku..." keluh Hinamori yang mengingat di hari-hari sebelumnya, Renji memberi dia berbagai macam barang; mulai dari kue, keripik pisang sampai boneka. (?)

"Kalau kau nggak mau terima, aku akan tetap memaksamu sampai kau menerimanya," kata Renji serius.

Hinamori menghela nafasnya, dia menyerah, dan menerima boneka pemberian lelaki berambut merah itu. "Kalau begitu... Terima kasih banyak, Abarai-kun."

Wajah Renji langsung berubah menjadi senang, "Terima kasih sudah mau menerimanya, err... S-Sampai jumpa besok, Hinamori!" ucapnya seraya pergi meninggalkan Hinamori terburu-buru.

Gadis itu hanya bisa bingung melihat tingkah Renji. "Abarai-kun aneh, dia terlalu sering mampir ke rumahku. Memberi sesuatu, lalu pergi."

"Ya sudahlah..." Hinamori menutup pintu rumahnya.

***

30 Desember.

Hari yang cerah menghampiri kota Seireitei pada hari ini. Semua orang terlihat berjalan keluar untuk menikmati hangatnya matahari siang yang sudah lama tak dirasakan. Padahal musim semi sudah mau datang, tapi salju masih saja menghampiri kota besar itu.

"Hari ini pasti Abarai-kun sedang menemui Hinamori-kun. Dasar, aku ini sebenarnya siapa di mata dia?" tanya Kira dalam hati. Langkah kakinya membawa dia ke sebuah taman di tengah kota.

Sesampai di sana, ternyata Kira menemukan gadis yang baru saja dipikirkannya. Seorang gadis berambut cokelat yang dia sukai secara diam-diam. Gadis itu sedang duduk sendiri dan termenung di kursi taman itu. Tanpa segan lagi, Kira menuju tempat gadis itu berada.

"Hinamori-kun?" sapa Kira pada gadis yang sedang duduk sendiri di bangku taman.

"Kira-kun!" balas gadis yang sedang melamun itu.

"Bolehkah aku duduk di sampingmu?" tanya Kira.

Hinamori mengangguk, "Kenapa Kira-kun bisa ada di sini?"

Lelaki berambut pirang itu langsung duduk di samping Hinamori, "Aku hanya mencari udara segar, dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Oh, aku baru saja dari toko penjualan tiket kembang api itu," ucapnya sambil menunjuk toko yang dia maksud. "Tapi aku terlambat membelinya, padahal aku ingin sekali pergi melihat acara kembang api itu besok," keluh Hinamori dengan nada kecewa.

"Tiket kembang api itu ya?" ulang Kira.

_'Apa lebih baik aku mengajak Hinamori-kun saja?'_ tanya Kira dalam hati. Dia termenung sesaat, lalu menggeleng pelan kepalanya, _'Ah... Tidak, aku sudah janji pada Abarai-kun.'_

"Kira-kun? Kau melamun?" tanya Hinamori polos.

"Eh, Tidak... Sayang sekali kau tidak mendapat tiket itu," balas Kira. "Tapi tenang saja, kembang api bisa kita lihat dari bawah juga."

Hinamori tersenyum, mengangguk pelan, "Benar juga... Ah, ngomong-ngomong, sudah berapa lama Kira-kun kenal dengan Abarai-kun?"

"Abarai-kun? Hmm, sudah cukup lama. Mungkin sejak aku sekolah di kota ini," jawab Kira singkat.

"Berarti kalian sudah sangat akrab ya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Akrab? Itu, ya... Emm..." ucap Kira ragu-ragu. "Hanya saja belakangan ini dia sedikit aneh..."

"Aneh?"

"Ya, sepertinya dia... Menghindariku..." balas Kira. Dia kembali teringat kata-kata yang diucapkan Renji padanya, sesuatu yang disebut _rival_. Ditambah lagi kejadian semalam.

Hinamori terdiam, wajahnya juga menjadi sedikit murung mendengarnya. "M-Maaf.. Kalau misalnya itu..."

"He? Oh maaf, a-aku tak bermaksud membuat Hinamori-kun mendengarkan... Masalahku dengan si rambut merah itu," ujar Kira dengan nada terbata-bata, dia pun menjadi salah tingkah. Mana ada lelaki yang 'curhat' pada seorang gadis?

Hinamori tertawa kecil, "Tidak apa, Kira-kun. Bukankah kita sudah saling kenal? Kita ini teman, bukan?"

"Iya juga, sih... Kau benar, kita memang sudah berteman, Hinamori-kun," ujar Kira sambil tersenyum lebar padanya.

Sesaat keheningan menghampiri mereka selama beberapa detik, hingga lelaki berambut pirang itu mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Abarai-kun itu... Sahabat yang sudah lama kumiliki. Dia sudah kuanggap sebagai saudara sendiri," ucap Kira tersenyum halus pada langit senja.

Wajah Kira benar-benar berbeda saat dia mengatakan hal itu. Hinamori hanya tersenyum kecil, kagum dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh temannya yang berambut pirang itu. Dia masih ingin memberi pertanyaan pada temannya itu, tapi karena waktu, membuatnya harus beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ah, sudah mau malam, aku pulang dulu," pamit Hinamori saat melihat langit yang mulai gelap.

"Bagaimana kalau aku temani pulang?" tawar Kira.

"Tidak usah, Kira-kun, aku bisa sendiri," tolaknya.

Kira menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa, biarkan aku menemanimu pulang."

Langkah kedua orang itu terhenti saat melihat orang yang mereka kenal berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Abarai-kun?" serentak Kira dan Hinamori begitu melihat sosok yang mereka kenal.

Tanpa membalas panggilan mereka, Renji menuju ke tempat Hinamori berdiri.

"Ayo, aku akan menemani pulang, Hinamori," ajak lelaki berambut merah itu sembari menarik tangan Hinamori.

"Eh... T-Tapi, Kira-kun..."

"Sudah, tak apa-apa! Ayolah, Hinamori!" paksa Renji. Lelaki berambut merah itu hanya menatap dingin pada Kira, bibirnya tak bergerak, tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar. Dan lelaki berambut pirang itu hanya bisa menerima tatapannya yang begitu dingin.

"Kira-kun, a-aku permisi dulu," ucap Hinamori terbata-bata sembari mengikuti Renji berjalan.

Kira mengeluarkan senyum kecil untuk membalas ucapan gadis itu, lalu memandang kedua orang yang dia kenalnya hingga menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

_'Itu kah yang kau inginkan, Abarai-kun?'_ bisik Kira dalam hati.

.

**-Hinamori's POV-**

Aku dan Abarai-kun terus melangkah tanpa ada pembicaraan sedikitpun. Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padanya, tapi... Aku rasa aku tidak pantas menanyakannya. Akhirnya kami tiba juga di rumahku yang kecil.

"Maaf, karena memaksamu untuk pulang denganku," ujar Abarai-kun sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Abarai-kun."

"Kalau begitu... Sampai bertemu besok, Hinamori," pamit Abarai-kun dengan senyum khasnya.

Aku tersenyum padanya dan masih menatap wajahnya. Aku ingin sekali bertanya tentang Kira-kun padanya.

Tiba-tiba Abarai-kun berkata sesuatu, "H-Hinamori... Sebenarnya aku... Aku..."

"Ya? Ada apa Abarai-kun?"

"Aku..."

Saat itu aku melihat, wajahnya sedikit merah. Apa dia sakit?

"Ah, bukan apa-apa..." jawabnya singkat. Aku hanya bingung memandangnya.

Saat lelaki berambut merah itu terdiam, aku malah ingin mencoba bertanya hal itu padanya...

"A... Abarai-kun! Apa kau dan Kira-kun..."

Ah, tidak! Seharusnya aku tidak boleh menanyakan masalah mereka.

Dia menoleh padaku, "...Apa yang tadi kau katakan?"

Untunglah dia tak mendengar jelas pertanyaanku, Aku tak pantas ikut campur dalam masalah mereka berdua. Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa.

"Hei, Hinamori. Tadi kau bilang apa?" tanya Renji yang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh, tidak! Bukan apa-apa!" jawabku sambil menggelengkan kepala. "S-Sampai jumpa besok."

"Hn." Abarai-kun hanya tersenyum dan hanya memandangiku memasuki rumah.

.

Di dalam rumah hangat ini, aku memandang keluar jendela kamarku. Salju. Serpihan bulatan putih yang dingin itu turun secara perlahan di luar sana. Aku kembali teringat dengan beberapa serpihan kata-kata yang diucapkan Kira-kun tadi.

_'Ada yang aneh pada Abarai-kun, sepertinya dia menghindariku.'_

_'Abarai-kun itu... Sahabat yang sudah lama kumiliki. Dia sudah kuanggap sebagai saudara sendiri.'_

Sahabat, seseorang yang berharga bagi Kira-kun. Kelihatannya Abarai-kun lebih sering bersamaku daripada Kira-kun. Untuk sesaat aku termenung, dan berpikir.

Apa karena aku mereka menjadi begitu? Padahal aku bukan siapa-siapa. Kami hanya baru bertemu beberapa kali, tapi... Yah, apa aku yang membuat hubungan mereka menjadi seperti itu? Membuat ikatan erat di antara mereka menjadi tipis. Kalau saja aku tak pernah bertemu dengan mereka berdua... Pasti sekarang mereka masih tertawa bersama.

Kutatap jendela kamar yang kini tertutup embun salju. Saat itu juga aku berbisik pada butiran salju, "Mungkin lebih baik kalau aku menghindar dari mereka berdua."

**-End of Hinamori's POV-**

.

Lelaki bermata biru itu termenung saat menatap kosong pada pemandangan di luar jendela kamarnya. Salju yang turun itu mengingatkan dia pada tatapan dingin dari orang yang dia anggap sahabat.

Dia menatap butiran salju yang turun dari langit hitam, wajahnya benar-benar terlihat kecewa saat mengingat kelakuan Renji padanya.

"Maaf, Abarai-kun. Sepertinya aku tak akan membiarkanmu mendapatkannya."

***

Tanggal 31 Desember.

Hari di mana perayaan kembang api di atas gedung Seireitei akan diadakan. Kira menatap tiket bertuliskan _"Fireworks Ticket"._ Tiket yang seharusnya membawa dia dan sahabatnya itu ke atas gedung Seireitei pada malam ini menjadi sebuah pertimbangan yang sulit dalam pikirannya.

Lelaki pirang itu menghela nafasnya dengan kecewa, "Yah, sudah kuputuskan. Aku akan mengajak Hinamori-kun. Lagian Abarai-kun... Sepertinya tidak tertarik lagi pada benda ini."

Dia pun melangkah keluar dari rumah, menuju sebuah taman. Tempat di mana dia menemukan Hinamori duduk sendiri di sana. Dan memang benar, dia menemukan gadis itu sedang duduk di kursi taman itu.

"Ah, Hinamori-kun!" sapa Kira dari kejauhan. Gadis itu kaget dan segera melangkah menjauh.

"Hinamori-kun! Tunggu!" Kira pun mengejar Hinamori dan menggenggam tangan gadis itu dengan erat. Sementara gadis itu berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kira.

"L-Lepaskan," mohonnya.

"Hinamori-kun, kenapa kau menghindariku? Apa aku ada salah?" tanya Kira spontan.

"Bukan begitu... Aku rasa ini lebih baik!" jawabnya, Kira pun melepaskan genggamannya.

"Lebih baik apa?!" tanya Kira bingung.

"Karena... Sepertinya aku hanya--..."

"KIRA!!"

Suara lantang dari lelaki berambut merah menghentikan ucapan Hinamori. Kini mereka bertiga saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Apa ini? Kenapa kau bersama Hinamori?" tanya lelaki berambut merah dengan sinis. Tetapi Kira membisu dan hanya membalas tatapan lelaki itu.

"Oh... Apa kau mau merebut Hinamori dariku?" tanya Renji lagi.

Kira mendelik, "Merebut? Sama sekali tidak... Aku memang menyukai Hinamori-kun, apa salah?"

"Kira...! Aku hampir mendapatkannya, dan kau mau mendahuluiku?!" bentak Renji emosi.

"Aku tahu, tapi tak ada salahnya kalau aku duluan yang mendapatkannya 'kan?! Bukankah kau bilang; kita ini _rival_ sekarang??" balas Kira yang juga emosi.

Gadis yang dimaksud kedua lelaki itu hanya bisa terdiam memandang dan mendengar percakapan mereka. Kini dia tahu alasan kenapa mereka berdua saling membisu satu sama lain. Karena seorang gadis. Dalam hatinya, dia khawatir melihat pertengkaran kedua lelaki itu. Semakin buruk.

"Hah! Tapi kau tak pantas mendapatkannya, Kira!" bantah Renji.

"Jadi Abarai-kun merasa lebih pantas? Begitu? Aku lebih baik dari Abarai-kun," ujar Kira.

"Kira, sebelum mengatakannya kau harus berkaca dulu!

"Aku mengatakan itu dengan sadar! Kau keras kepala sekali!"

"Sialan...!" Renji mulai menarik kerah baju Kira.

_'Sekarang sudah jelas, mereka jadi begini... Iya, ini memang gara-gara aku...'_ bisik Hinamori menuduh dirinya. Gadis di antara mereka akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"Hentikan kalian berdua... HENTIKAAAAN!!!"

Teriakan keras gadis itu membuat keduanya menoleh pada sumber teriakan itu. Mulut mereka berdua terdiam, Renji melepaskan cengkramannya. Kedua lelaki itu terdiam melihat kedua bola mata _hazel_ milik gadis itu berkaca-kaca.

"Hinamori, a-aku..." Renji mencoba mendekati Hinamori.

"CUKUP!! CUKUP!!! AKU TAK MAU... TAK MAU MELIHAT WAJAH KALIAN BERDUA LAGI!!" bentaknya.

"Hinamori-kun!" Kira berusaha menahan lengan Hinamori, tapi gadis itu menghempaskan tangan Kira dengan keras.

"Kalian bodoh!! BODOH!!" teriak Hinamori dengan gemercik air mata yang mulai mengalir di wajahnya. Memandang kesal pada dua lelaki yang di hadapannya, dia pun menganyunkan kakinya, berlari menjauh dari mereka.

"H-Hinamori!!" Renji dan Kira mengejar, tapi terlambat, gadis itu cepat sekali menghilangkan jejaknya.

Langkah kaki mengejar pun berhenti, tergantikan oleh suara nafas yang terengah-engah dari kedua lelaki itu.

"Lihat apa yang kau perbuat! Gadis yang kuinginkan pergi!" bentak Renji emosi.

"Apa aku yang salah?! Di sini, kau yang salah, Abarai-kun! Satu lagi, dia bukan gadis yang pantas untukmu!"

Renji mulai geram, "Kau benar-benar...!!"

**BUAGHH!!**

Hantaman keras dari kepalan tangan Renji mendarat tepat di pipi kiri orang yang menjadi lawannya itu. Kira langsung terperosok ke atas tanah yang penuh dengan tumpukan salju. Salju yang seharusnya berwarna putih itu, kini ternoda dengan beberapa tetes air berwarna merah darah yang mengalir dari mulutnya.

"Jangan tuduh aku!! Kau yang salah, bodoh!!" bentak Renji.

"Apa yang barusan kau bilang?? Yang bodoh itu kau!!" Kira bangkit dan menganyunkan satu pukulan untuk membayar pukulan Renji sebelumnya.

**DUAAGH!!**

Lelaki berambut merah itu tak tinggal diam dan kembali melemparkan pukulannya, "Brengsek!!"

Tak ada yang menghentikan mereka. Tak ada yang memperhatikan mereka sekarang. Tak ada yang peduli.

Percikan darah segar mengalir pelan dari mulut mereka masing-masing. Setiap ucapan, dibayar dengan satu pukulan. Setiap pukulan, dibayar dengan setetes darah. Setetes darah dibayar dengan rasa sakit dalam hati. Tapi kelihatannya tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang ada di hati mereka berdua. Apa mereka akan terus melemparkan pukulan berkali-kali hingga rasa sakit itu mereda?

**[TBC]**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

A/N:  
Ini nih, bagian yang cukup sulit saya buat. Sempat stuck dan terus melongo waktu itu, ahahaha.. XD

Mudah-mudahan nggak kelihatan aneh... ==;

Terima kasih banyak karena masih setia membaca sampai chapter ini. Hm, mind to **review**, please?


	3. Final

**DISCLAIMER : BLEACH © Tite Kubo**

**NOTE : **"berbicara", _'berpikir'_

Hm! Buat semua yang sudah repiew kemarin, baik yang _user_ maupun bukan _user_. Makasih banyak sudah mau RnR fic saya ini.. -joged2-

Oke! Akhirnya chapter terakhir! Dan masih tetap diawali oleh beberapa baris syair lebay buatan saya! -dilempar kacang-

Yosh! Enjoy!!

* * *

**My Rival, My Bestfriend**

.

Walau musim berubah seiring waktu  
Berbagai bencana besar melewati  
Yang bisa menghancurkan semuanya  
Tapi tidak dengan ikatan kami,  
Ikatan yang disebut persahabatan

.

Di malam musim salju itu  
Udaranya sangat dingin hingga membekukan tubuh  
Kadang hingga tangan dan kaki terasa mati  
Tapi tidak dengan hati kami,  
Karena ada hangatnya persahabatan

.

Untuk Hari Persahabatan Author FFN  
(31 Desember)

.

**Chapter 3**

**[ Final ]**

***

Perlahan-lahan langit sore menjadi gelap. Kedua orang itu terbaring di atas tumpukan salju, dengan luka-luka di kedua wajah mereka masing-masing akibat pertengkaran tadi. Keduanya tetap terdiam sambil merasakan perih dan dinginnya butir salju yang sedikit demi sedikit turun mengenai dan meleleh di atas wajah luka mereka.

"Padahal malam ini, malam terakhir musim salju ya? Semua orang menikmati penyambutan musim semi di hati mereka. Tapi kita malah..." kata Kira memulai pembicaraan.

Renji menghela nafasnya. "Kita malah tetap berdiam di musim salju, iya 'kan? Ikatan kita yang sekarang ini... Benar-benar dingin seperti musim salju."

"Tapi sebentar lagi musim semi akan datang, Abarai-kun," balas Kira yang terbaring di belakangnya.

"Begitu 'kah? Apa musim semi itu akan datang menghampiri kita?" tanya Renji yang tetap memandang ke atas dengan mata lelahnya.

Kehening menghampiri mereka lagi. Hanya terdengar suara orang-orang yang sedang menikmati rasa kebersamaan di dalam rumah. Malam tahun baru itu, semua kebahagian berkumpul menjadi satu. Tawa canda, suka-cita, dan kehangatan, semuanya berkumpul di antara setiap orang. Merayakan kedatangan musim semi. Akhirnya lelaki berambut pirang itu angkat bicara untuk merespon perkataan Renji.

"Kenapa tidak? Musim semi itu akan datang menghangatkan kita," ucap Kira pelan. "Abarai-kun... Maafkan aku... Aku yang--"

"Tidak, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Kau tidak ada salah apa-apa, Kira," potong Renji. "Aku memang bodoh. Karena terlalu ingin mendahuluimu, aku sampai memukulmu. Maaf..."

"Jangan pikir hanya Abarai-kun saja yang bodoh di sini. Aku juga orang bodoh di sini karena tak mau mengalah darimu," bantah Kira.

"Tapi aku yang memulai semuanya, jadi aku yang salah dari awal. Hanya karena seorang gadis, **aku** jadi seperti ini. Bodohnya..." lirih Renji.

"Lebih tepatnya '**kita**'. Jadi kau menyalahkan Hinamori-kun?" tanya Kira.

Renji menghela nafasnya, "Ck, bukan begitu. Dia sama sekali tidak salah... Kita yang terlalu egois."

"Ya... Dan keras kepala," lanjut Kira singkat.

Renji mendelik, "Kau mengejekku ya?"

Kira hanya tertawa pelan, "Hahaha, Abarai-kun kan memang keras kepala."

"Kau yang lebih keras kepala, Kira!" balas Renji tertawa lebar.

Selang beberapa detik, suara tawanya bercampur dengan tawa teman yang sedang bersamanya. Mereka berdua tertawa bersama lagi di saat itu juga.

"Kira..." panggil Renji pelan. Pandangan matanya tak lepas dari langit hitam yang sedang menjatuhkan butiran salju. "Kita ini masih sahabat 'kan?" tanya Renji.

Lelaki berambut pirang itu terdiam sesaat.

"Katanya, ikatan sahabat itu tidak selamanya harus selalu damai. Ikatan itu sama seperti musim, ada saatnya ikatan di antara sahabat yang akan berubah jika sudah waktunya, menjadi kawan atau _rival_, berubah menjadi lebih baik atau menjadi lebih buruk. Tapi yang pasti, setelah musim salju, pasti ada musim semi," ucap Kira yang tetap menatap langit hitam di atasnya.

"Jadi... Aku yang membuat ikatan kita semakin memburuk? Membuat ikatan kita tetap berdiam di musim dingin?" tanya Renji dengan nada bersalah.

Kira tersenyum. "Bukan maksudku menuduhmu, Abarai-kun. Maksudku, kita bisa saja menyambung ikatan kita yang hampir terputus ini kembali menjadi ikatan yang utuh."

"Maksudmu mengganti musim salju dengan musim semi dalam ikatan kita?"

"Benar... Hahaha, Abarai-kun tak berubah. Bodohnya tetap sama," ledek Kira.

"Sialan," dengus Renji.

"Oh ya, aku belum menjawab pertanyaan yang tadi. Sudah tahu 'kan? Ikatan persahabatan kita tidak terputus gara-gara hal tadi. Dan yah! Kita ini sudah jelas masih sahabat, Abarai-kun," jawab lelaki berambut pirang itu dengan senang.

Sebuah senyum lega muncul di wajah Renji, "Syukurlah... Aku pikir kau tak akan mau berteman denganku lagi. Kau tahu? Walaupun sekarang seluruh tubuhku sakit dan kedinginan, tapi hatiku senang dan hangat saat mendengar pengakuanmu tadi."

Kira pun ikut tertawa, "Baguslah kalau begitu. Apa pukulanku terlalu keras tadi?"

"Hahahaha, lumayan," balasnya dengan tertawa. Renji bangkit dari tumpukan salju yang dia tiduri tadi dan berdiri di samping Kira yang masih terbaring di atas jalan, "Tapi.. Gara-gara aku, Hinamori sampai merasa bersalah."

"Jangan merasa bersalah sendirian. Dalam hal ini, aku juga yang salah," ucap Kira sambil memandang Renji yang di atasnya.

"Kita sama-sama melakukan kesalahan. Kau tahu apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya 'kan?" tanya Renji sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada lelaki berambut pirang yang di bawahnya.

Kira menggapai genggaman tangan yang diulurkan Renji dan bangkit dari tidurnya. Kedua telapak tangan itu saling menggenggam erat, saling mengerti. (author pingsan)

"Aku tahu, Abarai-kun. Saatnya mengganti musim salju menjadi musim semi, bukankah begitu?" balas lelaki berambut pirang itu. Renji hanya tersenyum mendengar pernyataan sahabatnya.

Kelihatannya, butiran salju putih yang dingin itu sudah berhenti turun dari langit hitam.

***

Seorang gadis sedang memandang cermin di hadapannya, melihat wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat dengan mata yang sembab.

"Ini semua salahku... Gara-gara aku, persahabatan mereka menjadi rusak..."

**TING TONG**

Bel pintu rumahnya yang khas berbunyi.

"Itu pasti Shiro-chan... Aduh, kenapa harus sekarang? Mataku masih merah."

Hinamori cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya yang sempat mengalir tadi. Memikirkan alasan yang bisa menutupi penyebab matanya yang bengkak itu.

**TING TONG**

"S-Sebentar!"

Gadis itu menuju pintu, memasang senyum paksa di wajah sedihnya, dan membuka pintu rumahnya itu.

"Maaf, aku kelamaan mem-...." ucapannya langsung berhenti ketika melihat tamu-tamu yang tak terduga. "K-Kalian..."

Kedua tamu itu hanya memasang senyum ramah dengan wajah mereka yang masih luka dan memar, bahkan masih ada noda darah yang membekas dengan jelas di kedua pipi mereka.

"Maaf kalau kau terpaksa melihat wajah kami lagi. Kami datang untuk..." Renji memulai pembicaraan.

Renji dan Kira pun menunduk bersamaan di hadapan Hinamori, "Maafkan kami!!"

Gadis itu tediam. Kaget melihat apa yang dilakukan kedua pemuda yang di hadapannya.

"Maaf membuatmu merasa bersalah, Hinamori-kun. Maaf..." ucap Kira dengan nada penyesalan.

Renji pun mengikuti, "Maaf, ini semua kesalahan kami."

"Maaf, kami benar-benar minta maaf," tambah Kira lagi.

Ucapan maaf dari kedua lelaki itu membuat mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca lagi. Butir-butir air matanya yang masih terbendung, kini mengalir deras membasahi kedua pipinya. Dia langsung memeluk kedua lelaki yang berdiri di depannya sambil menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

"H-Hinamori-kun??" Kira kaget karena mendadak dipeluk.

"Justru di sini aku yang salah! Maaf... Gara-gara aku kalian berdua..."

"Sudahlah... Tak akan ada yang memisahkan ikatan kami berdua. Betul kan, Kira?" tanya Renji dengan senyum girangnya.

Kira mengangguk pelan, "Benar sekali, Hinamori-kun tak perlu merasa bersalah."

"Tapi... Aku ini..." Hinamori masih saja menuduh dirinya.

"Sudahlah! Tak ada yang perlu mengungkit kejadian yang sudah lalu! Semua masalah sudah berakhir, sekarang ini adalah awal, bukankah begitu?" Renji memeluk erat kedua temannya itu.

Kira dan Hinamori tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Ketiganya saling tersenyum hangat, sekaligus merasakan kehangatan di setiap pelukan mereka bertiga.

"Sahabat itu, rasanya hangat seperti musim semi," ujar Hinamori yang masih memeluk kedua lelaki itu. (author ngiler)

"Hahaha, aku rasa musim semi itu sudah menghampiri kita semua!" kata Renji dengan tawa bahagianya. Kira dan Hinamori pun ikut tertawa, merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama.

Tak lama ketiganya melepaskan pelukan dan masih terdiam dengan senyuman hangat di wajah.

"Emm... Sebentar!" Renji menarik Kira menjauh dari Hinamori beberapa senti.

"Aku rasa, sekarang saatnya aku mengambil hati Hinamori. Kau jangan mengganggu," bisik Renji pada Kira. Lelaki berambut pirang itu malah tersenyum iblis.

"Kalau Abarai-kun terlalu lama, aku yang maju duluan," ujar Kira yang spontan langsung berhadapan dengan Hinamori. "Hinamori-kun, maukah kau--..."

"Kira! Seharusnya aku duluan yang nembak dia!" potong Renji.

"Kalau aku ditolak, Abarai-kun bisa jadi _back-up_-nya!" (*)

"Apa? Kau pikir kita ini main _Counter Strike_??" balasnya heran.

Mereka berdua memulai adu mulut lagi, tapi kali ini mereka terlihat lucu. Hinamori hanya tertawa kecil melihat perdebatan mereka berdua.

"Ehem, ehem!"

Seseorang bedehem cukup keras, sehingga membuat ketiga orang itu terdiam dan menuju ke sumber suara.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya lelaki berambut putih yang mendekati mereka. Dia menjadi khawatir ketika melihat kedua mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca, "Hinamori? Kenapa kau menangis??"

"S-Shiro-chan! Ini hanya...." Hinamori mencoba menjelaskan.

"Shiro-chan? Adikmu?" tanya Renji langsung.

Lelaki berambut putih itu mendelik, "Adik?!"

"Maaf, adik kecil. Kami hanya ingin menemui kakakmu sebentar," tambah Kira.

"Adik kecil?! Kakak??"

"Hinamori, aku baru tahu kalau kau punya adik sebesar kacang seperti ini," kata Renji santai.

"Adik sebesar... K-Kacang...??" Muncul urat-urat di ujung dahi lelaki itu, bahkan urat-urat itu terlihat mau putus.

Hinamori _sweatdrop_, "Ano... Abarai-kun, Kira-kun. Dia bukan adikku... Dia ini... Pacarku."

Kedua sahabat itu terbengong sesaat mendengar perkataan Hinamori, "APAAAAAAAA??! PACAR??!"

"Grrr... AKAN KUBUNUH KALIAN BERDUAAAA!!!"

Sang penguasa es kembali meraung pada saat itu juga. (?)

.

**15 menit kemudian...**

"Maaf... Shiro-chan tak suka dibilang anak kecil," kata Hinamori sambil menempelkan _plester_ pada wajah Kira.

"Aduh!! Pelan-pelan, Hinamori-kun..." rintih Kira saat Hinamori mengobati luka di wajahnya.

"ADOOOGHH!!! Pelan dikit dong, Hitsugaya-san! Sakit!! Tubuhku sudah luka, ditambah bogem matang darimu! Jangan tambah lagi!" teriak Renji kesakitan yang wajahnya sedang diobatin (baca: disiksa) oleh Hitsugaya. Sementara Kira dan Hinamori hanya _sweatdrop_ melihatnya.

Lelaki pendek itu mendengus kesal, "Ini untuk perkataanmu yang menghinaku tadi!"

"Maaf, Hitsugaya-san... Kami tak tahu kalau kau ini hampir seumuran dengan kami," ucap Kira pelan yang tak mau juga disiksa olehnya.

"Sudah! Lupakan saja! Walaupun aku masih merasa kesal!" balas Hitsugaya dengan nada marah.

_'Nggak tulus nih, minta maafnya...'_ bisik Renji dan Kira di dalam hati secara bersamaan.

Selesai wajah kedua lelaki itu diobati, Hinamori membuatkan susu cokelat hangat untuk semua orang yang berada di rumahnya. Mereka semua sama-sama menikmati kehangatan susu cokelat dan keceriaan di rumah itu.

Tidak jauh dari ruangan tempat Renji dan Kira berada...

"Hinamori," panggil lelaki berambut putih.

Gadis yang dipanggil itu menoleh, "Ya?"

"...Kau pasti akan kecewa mendengarnya. Begini... Aku juga tak sempat mendapatkan tiket yang kau inginkan itu," ucap Hitsugaya pelan. "Maaf..."

Hinamori tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan kepalanya, "Tidak apa-apa, Shiro-chan. Kita juga bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan."

Hitsugaya hanya bisa membalas senyuman gadis yang kelihatan kecewa di hadapannya itu.

"Hey, Kira! Kau dengar apa yang mereka bicarakan 'kan?" tanya Renji sambil berbisik. Diam-diam Renji mendengar pembicaraan antara Hitsugaya dan Hinamori.

Kira mengangguk, "Tentu saja aku dengar. Jangan bilang kalau Abarai-kun berpikiran yang sama denganku."

"Baguslah kalau sama! Begini....." Renji pun membisikkan suatu isyarat pada Kira.

.

"Kalian sudah mau pulang?" tanya Hinamori pada kedua lelaki yang berdiri di mulut pintu rumahnya.

"Yaaa, kami tak mau mengganggumu terlalu lama," ujar Renji yang merasa mengganggu dua orang di rumah itu.

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Kalian sama sekali tak mengganggu, Abarai-kun, Kira-kun."

"Baiklah, kami mau pamit... Lagian..." Kira meraih tangan kanan Hinamori dan meletakkan selembar tiket ke tangan Hinamori. "Ini, terimalah hadiah kecil dari kami, Hinamori-kun."

Hinamori kaget, kedua bola matanya yang berwarna _hazel_ itu membulat, "I-Ini... Tiket pertunjukan kembang api di gedung Seireitei... Kenapa...?"

"Aku rasa benda itu tak ada gunanya bagi kami, jadi kami putuskan untuk memberikannya pada Hinamori-kun," jelas Kira. Renji hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Lagian kau pasti ingin pergi barengan dengan si cebol putih itu kan?" goda Renji dengan nyengir baboon-nya.

"I-Itu...." Hinamori tertunduk malu.

"Baiklah, cepat pergi, masih ada waktu untuk ke sana. Ayo, Kira, kita pergi," ajak Renji sembari melangkah keluar area rumah Hinamori.

Kira menundukkan kepalanya, "Kami permisi dulu, Hinamori-kun."

Gadis itu memandang kedua lelaki itu melangkah meninggalkan pekarangan rumahnya, dia pun berteriak, "A-Arigatou gozaimasu, Abarai-kun, Kira-kun!!"

Melihat bayangan kedua lelaki itu sudah menghilang. Hinamori langsung memasuki rumah dan memeluk erat lelaki mungil yang masih di rumahnya.

"Shiro-chan!!"

"Woi! H-Hinamori!! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Hitsugaya kaget sekaligus merasakan semua aliran darahnya naik ke kepala. (baca: mendidih malu)

"Shiro-chan! Lihat apa yang kudapat!!" teriaknya dengan girang sambil menunjukkan tiket. Lelaki berambut putih itu hanya tersenyum senang pada Hinamori.

***

**Di perjalanan...**

"Maaf ya Kira, aku seenaknya menyuruhmu memberikan tiket itu padanya. Padahal itu tiket pertunjukan langka yang ingin kau lihat," ucap Renji yang merasa bersalah.

"Tidak masalah, Abarai-kun. Aku memang berniat memberikan tiket itu padanya. Yang penting, Hinamori-kun merasa senang sekarang," ujar Kira tertawa kecil.

"Bukan hanya dia saja yang senang," bantah Renji.

"Hm?"

"Aku juga senang karena kau masih ada menemaniku sebagai sahabat terbaikku, Kira!" Renji tertawa dan memukul pelan pundak temannya itu.

"Aggh!! Pelan-pelan, Abarai-kun! Tubuhku masih terasa sakit," rintih Kira sambil mengelus-ngelus pundaknya.

"Ehhh, maaf, maaf!"

Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah sepeda kurir berhenti di depan mereka berdua.

"Cih! Kalian di sini rupanya, aku menunggu kalian dari tadi," kata lelaki berambut jabrik yang mengendarai sepeda itu. Orang itu adalah...

"Hisagi-senpai!" serentak Renji dan Kira.

Hisagi memandangi wajah kedua pelangganan setianya itu, "Ada apa dengan wajah kalian berdua? Barusan berkelahi ya?"

"Ini... Hanya karena masalah kecil, tak begitu penting," jawab Kira singkat.

Renji hanya terdiam dan mengganti topik baru, "Hisagi-senpai mencari kami ya?"

Hisagi mendengus, "Ya iyalah! Kalian tidak melupakan sesuatu di toko-ku? Aku kelamaan menunggu kalian berdua!"

Kedua orang itu berpikir sesaat.

"Oh iya! Aku lupa mengambil pesananku di toko-mu!" ucap Renji sambil menepuk jidatnya.

"Aku juga lupa, Hisagi-senpai," tambah Kira.

Renji bingung. "Kau juga menitipkan sesuatu di sana?"

"Haa... Begitulah," jawab Kira sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

_'Jadi ini maksud Nanao-san? Hmph, benar-benar mirip,'_ bisik Renji dalam hati yang mengingat perkataan Nanao sebelumnya.

"Dasar! Kalian berdua ini sama saja linglungnya! Jadinya aku yang kerepotan!" gerutu Hisagi sembari turun dari sepedanya.

Renji nyengir baboon, "Maaf deh, kami akan ke tokomu sekarang."

"Tidak usah, tadinya aku mau menunggu. Tapi karena Nanao nggak mau nunggu di toko kelamaan, jadinya dia menyuruhku mengantar barang kalian ke rumah," jelas lelaki berambut jabrik itu. "Tapi untunglah aku bertemu kalian berdua ada di sini. Ini."

Hisagi menyerahkan dua bungkusan yang dibawanya pada masing-masing pemiliknya. Kedua lelaki itu pun menerima bungkusan yang mereka beli kemarin.

"Terima kasih, Hisagi-senpai!" serentak mereka berdua.

"Oke, tugasku sudah selesai. Aku mau pulang dulu." Lelaki berambut jabrik itu membalikkan sepedanya.

"Hee, enak nih... Hisagi-senpai sudah ada yang nungguin di rumah," goda Renji.

"Mau nonton acara kembang api di rumah bersamaan?" tambah Kira lagi.

"Eghh! Kalian mau bikin aku malu di sini ya?! Itu bukan urusan kalian!" Hisagi memalingkan mukanya yang sudah merah seperti sambal terasi.

Renji dan Kira hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah senpai mereka itu. Hisagi hanya mendengus kesal, sekaligus malu.

"Ya sudahlah, selamat tahun baru untuk kalian berdua, jangan berkelahi lagi!" ucap Hisagi yang mulai menganyunkan sepedanya.

"Selamat tahun baru juga, Hisagi-senpai!" balas mereka berdua bersamaan lagi.

***

Suasana kembali hening di antara mereka berdua saat bayangan Hisagi menghilang dari pandangan mereka berdua, sampai akhirnya Renji melempar sebungkus paket pemberian Hisagi tadi ke arah muka Kira dengan tiba-tiba.

"Hei!! Apa-apaan ini Abarai-kun?!" kagetnya.

Kira menatap paket yang tadi dilempar Renji. Sebuah jaket berwarna biru yang terlipat dan terbungkus rapi dalam bungkusan putih bening.

"Ini... apa?" tanya Kira kebingungan.

"...Itu hadiah tahun baru untukmu. Aku bingung mau memberimu apa, terserah mau kau pakai atau tidak, yang pasti 'Selamat Tahun Baru'. Aku harap persahabatan kita akan tetap terus berjalan dan tak pernah berhenti sampai kapan pun," kata Renji sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Lelaki pirang itu menatap heran pada orang yang di sampingnya. Dia pun tertawa lebar, "Huahahaha!! Abarai-kun sok pidato romantis!!!"

"R-Romantis?! Kau pikir aku menyimpang??" Tampang Renji langsung menjadi merah seperti rambutnya.

"Ahahaha!! Bukan seperti itu maksudku! Aku masih _straight_, Abarai-kun! Aku hanya kaget kau akan memberikanku hadiah di malam tahun baru ini. Terima kasih banyak, Abarai-kun." Kira berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Cih, kau bikin aku malu saja, Kira!" gerutu Renji memalingkan wajahnya.

"Bercanda, Abarai-kun. Oh ya... Aku juga ingin memberikan sesuatu pada Abarai-kun."

Kira mengarahkan sebungkus pesanan yang diberi oleh Hisagi tadi. Renji menerima bungkusan itu dan segera membukanya. Sepasang sarung tangan tebal berwarna merah.

"Ini... Sarung tangan..."

"Ya iyalah, masa pisang?" canda lelaki pirang itu. "Kemarin aku melihat sarung tangan Abarai-kun sudah tidak layak pakai. Jadi aku belikan sarung tangan ini sebagai hadiah tahun baru."

Renji terharu mendengar kepedulian sahabatnya itu, "Terima kasih banyak... Kira," ucapnya senang.

Di saat itu juga, suara letusan kembang api terdengar. Pandangan kedua lelaki itu mengarah ke langit hitam yang mulai dihiasi berbagai macam bentuk dengan warna yang indah.

"Acaranya sudah dimulai rupanya," ujar Kira.

"Jadi... Apa harapanmu untuk tahun ini, Kira?" tanya Renji sembari melanjutkan langkahnya.

Kira terdiam sesaat, menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Renji, lalu mengeluarkan senyumnya, "Tidak sulit, harapanku sama denganmu, Abarai-kun. Aku berharap ikatan persahabatan kita tak 'kan pernah berhenti sampai kapanpun."

Renji tersenyum lebar, "Aku senang kau mengatakannya, Kira. Terima kasih... Karena masih mau bersahabat dengan orang keras kepala seperti aku ini."

"Ahahaha, sama-sama, Abarai-kun," balas Kira dengan tawa kecilnya.

Keheningan muncul di antara langkah mereka berdua. Tapi suara langkah kaki dan letusan kembang api masih menemani.

"Oi, Kira..." panggil Renji. "Kau mau nonton _Fade to Black_ ga?"

"Movie baru itu? Mau dong!!" jawab Kira bersemangat.

"Kita nonton bareng di rumahku yuk!" ajak Renji, lalu dia berlari meninggalkan Kira setengah jalan dan berteriak, "Yang terakhir tiba di rumahku, dia harus beli makanan kecil!!"

Temannya yang pirang itu kaget, "Apa? Aku nggak akan kalah, Abarai-kun!!"

Dia pun berlari mengejar sahabatnya yang sudah selangkah di depannya. Tampak kedua sahabat itu berlari, saling mengejar layaknya anak-anak yang bermain saat musim semi, diiringi tawa pada masing-masing wajah mereka dan tentu saja, ada kehangatan musim semi di dalam hati mereka. Selamat Tahun Baru, Sahabat.

***

Katanya, benang yang terputus itu tak bisa dipakai dan tak berguna lagi.  
Tapi bagi kami, benang yang putus bisa kami sambung kembali.  
Menjadi satu ikatan benang yang utuh.  
Ikatan yang disebut persahabatan.

**= The End =**

* * *

A/N:

Bah! Ini kelihatan seperti fic untuk Tahun Baru.. -swt-

Hwkwkwkw, ada aroma yaoi nya.. Tapi di mana ya? -dijotos-

Semoga saja persahabatan kita semua tidak putus sampai kapanpun yea, walau ada hambatan dan masalah apapun, kita semua tetap saling mendukung dan mempercayai. :)

Oh iya, saya minjem sebutan "kacang" dari FMA. Nanya!! Manga-nya dah mau tamat ya? (crying)  
Ahahaha, maaf ya Ed, pinjem bentar julukanmu. Sebutan itu juga cocok buat Hitsugaya soalnya... =)) -mentang2 seiyuu nya sama-

*digorok Hitsugaya*

(*) _Back-up_, _Counter Strike_  
Kalau dalam perang, _back-up_ itu pelindung orang yang di depan. Jadi kalau orang di depan **K.O**, maka orang yang _back-up_ bakal maju menggantikannya. _Counter Strike_ itu salah satu _game online_, main tembak-tembak, tau ga? Kayak Densus 88 vs Noordin CS. (lho)

Karena ini final chap, saya bales repiew yang nggak log in..

~Kaori a.k.a Yama  
Iya, warna rambutnya cokelat kehitaman tuh. Coba deh nonton lagi. :D  
Makasih buat repiewnya ya...

~Aihara Zala  
Pisang itu enak, saya juga suka. Tapi saya bukan yang di tipi itu lho! *keinget pembicaraan waktu itu*  
Makasih buat repiewnya, neng...

~Ruki_ya  
Hahaha, itu hanya egois sesaat. Ini juga udah baikan. Makasih buat repiewnya ya...

~Kurugi Yuki  
Wah, sabar! Entar kalo dia tambah jelek gimana? -ditabok Renji-  
Makasih buat repiewnya ya...

Oke, terima kasih banyak buat semuanya karena masih mau mampir ke sini sampai chapter terakhir. Selamat Hari Persahabatan!

Yosh! **Review**, please?


End file.
